Fuka Mugen
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Naruto is troubled by his wet dreams about his rival and teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru


**Revised: February 21, 2009**

* * *

_**Fuka Mugen: Bad Dream**_

_Chapter I_

**Dreamscape: Uchiha Dojo**

* * *

_It was dark and quiet, moonlight spilling through the open window to the right. It was an eerie place, this haunted dojo. Many weapons hung upon the racks on the wall, glinting dangerously, waiting to be used. Wherever I was, I held no recognition. This place is familiar, yet unfamiliar. I could see faint traces of old blood spilled upon the dull wooden floor. Wherever I was, I wanted out._

_Just then someone's faint aura brushed against my radar. I spun around quickly, my sky-blue eyes sharp and cold. I had become increasingly alert over these past few years, seeing as the mobs grew more and more aggressive as I aged. "Who is it?" I asked in a thin tone._

_A husky chuckle reverberated from the dark shadows, sending shivers down my spine. Twin orbs of the deepest black onyx gazed hungrily at my tense form, a thin veil of lust clouding them over. I felt myself unconsciously take a step back as he emerged from the darkness, asking me in a low voice, "Don't you know me, dobe?"_

_I was too stunned to speak. There, in front of me, stood the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, clothed entirely in skin-tight black leather that had me drooling inside. He smirked mockingly at me, asking in that smooth, rich voice of his, "Like what you see?"_

_I felt heat streak my cheeks crimson and I abruptly turned away, muttering, "I . . . I don't know what you're talking about." I'm such a horrible liar, aren't I? Would I be able to tell my teammate, straight into his sexy face, while staring into his endless obsidian depths and drowning, that I wasn't interested? Oh, I should kick myself for that. If I said I wasn't interested, I would instantly know that I was lying to myself. I craved that body so much, so much that it hurt to even look at him._

_He stepped closer to me and whispered under his breath, "You know you want me, Naruto."_

_I shivered as his breath ghosted across the shell of my ear. He stepped behind me and wrapped his warm, manly arms around me, pulling my smaller body into a firm chest. I froze, my breath leaving my lungs, as his fingers slipped underneath my black shirt and crawled up my flat stomach. I gulped as his aristocratic fingers lightly tapped my dusky nipples, before pinching them gently._

_I let a quiet whine escape me as his large hands caressed my chest, tweaking my sensitive buds. "Sa-Sasuke!" I gasped out. He seemed pleased that I finally responded, so he stopped caressing my nipples. Instead I blushed bright red as I felt his hands snake down my torso and into my pants._

_I cried out in surprise as his fingers came in contact with my half-erect dick. He ran the tips of his fingers over the pulsing organ, lowering his mouth to suckle on the skin under my ear. I moaned loudly as his hands worked their magic, coaxing my "little Naruto" to life._

_He stopped sucking on my neck and flipped me around, pressing me to the hard wooden wall. My eyes widened as his soft, supple lips covered my own, his warm, wet tongue delving in and plundering my mouth. I moaned into his mouth, my eyes becoming half-lidded as a haze of lust swept across them._

_When we separated for air, he smirked smugly at my dazed face. "Naruto," he purred, stripping me of my jacket and shirt before I could pull myself together._

_I cried out softly as his lips met my neck, sucking on the skin. "Sasuke . . ." I whined, my hands tangling into his gravity-defying black hair. I was a mess of emotions and pleasure. I felt his tongue glide across my skin playfully and almost growled at the small tease._

_I unintentionally bucked my hips, smashing my arousal against the tent in his pants. He stopped sucking on the skin on my neck and moaned loudly as I waved my hips, grounding my erection against his throbbing cock. His grip loosened and I smirked evilly. I was now in control._

_I pushed him to the floor and straddled his hips. I leaned down and blew softly across the expanse of pale flesh exposed to me, eliciting a moan of appreciation from the man under me. I looked into his fogged onyx eyes and captured his supple lips in a searing kiss._

_I squeaked in surprise when he grasped my arms and abruptly flipped our positions, so now he was looming over me while my back and wrists were pressed to the floor. He buried his nose into the junction between my neck and shoulder, breathing deeply._

_My heart was beating so loud I heard it pounding in my ears. I whimpered pathetically as he lifted his heavy body partially off me and used his hands to squeeze my thighs. His hungry gaze wandered over my flushed form, undressing me with his eyes. It made me uncomfortable, so I turned my head to look out the window, my wild blonde locks spilling to the floor._

"_Naruto . . ." he breathed. He lowered his head and took one sensitive nub in his hot, heated mouth. I let a gasp escape me as I was overwhelmed with the sensation of feeling his tongue glide over my nipple and around the area. This . . . this was . . . too much._

_He pulled my other nipple into his mouth when he was finished and toyed with it. My hands, free to roam, slid up the smooth expanse of the skin on his back. He placed a trail of warm butterfly kisses down my torso, making me unable to hold back my pleasure-filled moans. "Ah . . . Sasuke . . ."_

_His hands fumbled with my pants, but eventually he unzipped them and pulled them down off my ankles. He chuckled softly at the sight of my boxers. I flushed angrily and glared at him. So what if I wore dark blue boxers with ramen bowls on them? It was just an article of clothing!_

_As if catching my thoughts, he whispered, "Don't worry, Naruto . . . it won't be on you for long."_

_He tore the boxers off my hips and stared greedily at the beautiful, thick organ exposed for him to see. I blushed as the lust in his gaze darkened. He leaned down and tentatively licked the tip of my erection. My head, which had risen a bit to look at him, banged down on the floor as a rush of unspeakable sensations rushed through my body._

_I moaned loudly. Sasuke smirked at this new revelation and let the tip of his finger glide across the length of it. I cried at the tease, wiggling my hips desperately to create the friction I needed. "Sa . . . stop it, please . . ." I begged, my face tilting towards the floor._

_Then I felt my cock being engulfed by something hot and wet. I screamed at the sensation. "Sasuke! Ah . . . ooooh, more! Yes . . . please . . . aaaaaah!"_

_He sucked on me, his tongue trailing over the throbbing organ and prodding my balls. I gasped and moaned in pleasure as I drowned within my own sensations. It felt almost too good to be real! I writhed in sheer pleasure as he chuckled, sending vibrations resonating across my length._

_I yelled his name as my balls tightened once and released my sticky white seed in thick jets, "SASUKE!"_

_He lapped up all of my cum and swallowed it, seductively licking his lips afterwards. I gulped as that action sent blood rushing down into my groin not a moment later. He took his shirt off slowly, revealing his beautiful pale chest bit by bit. I began to lose all conscious thought as my eyes glued themselves to the broad expanse of his chest._

_Next he grasped the silver zipper of his black leather pants and jerked it down. My mouth watered as I stared unabashed at his long, muscular legs. His swollen erection jutted away from his body, standing up firm and proud. He crawled up my body seductively, like a cat on the prowl._

_His dark eyes roamed my naked body, appreciating the view. I blushed dark red and turned away when he guided his cock to press against the entrance of my ass. "Feel this, Naruto?" he purred, grinding his erection into my plump globes._

_I gasped out, "Y-yes!"_

_Sasuke chuckled at my response and moved away. I whined at the loss, but was soon sated by the feel of a thin, slender finger pushing past the ring of tight muscles and into the tight sheath. I moaned loudly at the sensation and wiggled, trying to get his finger to move deeper._

_He leaned over, touching his warm lips to the junction between my neck and shoulder. "Tell me what you want, Naruto," he whispered._

"_I . . . I . . ." His finger started to move out, albeit a bit difficultly because the muscles in my ass cheeks clenched around the intrusion, not wanting to let go. "I want . . ."_

"_Tell me, Naruto." His low, husky voice sent shivers of pleasure racing down my spine. "Beg for it."_

"_Sasuke –"_

_Suddenly a bright white light filled my vision and I shielded my eyes. Then the light faded and I fell into the darkness._

* * *

My blue eyes opened slowly, blinking sleepily as I gazed up at the ceiling of my apartment. Just then last night's dream struck me and I groaned, looking down at my soiled sheets and the problem in my boxers. Great, that's just what I need to brighten up my day. An erection problem and cum-soiled bed sheets. What a lovely morning indeed.

Sighing, I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom for a quick, cold shower to calm my dick down. After all it wouldn't do me any good if I were to meet my team at the training grounds with a noticeable bulge in my pants, right?

Right.

* * *

**Sexy, wasn't it? Yes, it was. Mmm, just think . . . imagine those two naked bodies making love in the dojo where Sasuke's parents were killed . . . mm, now that is a sexy scene. Ah crap, I'm turning into a pervert. But I definitely don't regret it!**

**-Insert evil laughter here-**

**Well, if you liked it, please review!**

**Till Next Time,**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
